Not a kind man
by Sophia Moon
Summary: Goku x Vegeta. Yaoi, (as in m/m love) Vegeta's pov.


Hotmail Folder: Inbox  
StartHotmailSearchShoppingPeople & ChatMoney  
  
  
  
Search the Web  
  
  
Home Inbox Compose Address Book OptionsHelp   
Calendar   
  
sophia_moon@hotmail.com   
Save Address(es) Previous Next | Close   
  
From :   
"Sophia Moon" sophia_moon@hotmail.com   
  
Reply-To :   
saiyanslash@yahoogroups.com   
  
To :   
saiyanslash@yahoogroups.com   
  
Subject :   
[Saiyanslash] Fic, G x V   
  
Date :   
Thu, 23 Aug 2001 23:59:21 +0200   
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in   
Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Caninfoyahoo groups   
Printer Friendly Version   
  
  
------------------------ Yahoo! Groups Sponsor ---------------------~--  
Get your FREE credit report with a FREE CreditCheck  
Monitoring Service trial  
http://us.click.yahoo.com/M8mxkD/bQ8CAA/ySSFAA/4PcplB/TM  
---------------------------------------------------------------------~-  
  
Hi all,  
  
There are so many great fics on this lists, and art, I thought I had to try  
something as well. It's not a good fic, but I did my best. Hope at least  
some of you will enjoy it a little bit.  
  
Sophia  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Can I borrow them? I will give them back. Almost undamaged.  
Pairing: Goku x Vegeta  
Rating: R? NC-17?  
Warning: Not much, I guess. Just that I am not a native speaker of English,  
so even when I use spelling control there are bound to be mistakes. Sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not a kind man  
  
By Sophia Moon  
  
I am not a kind man. Even at the best of times no one will call me friendly  
or nice. As if kindness will make me look weak, or worse, stupid. And no  
prince should look weak or stupid. The planet is gone, my people are all but  
wiped out, but as long as I live I will be the prince of Saiyans.  
  
Now Kakarot, I will never call him by his earth name, is never even  
concerned with looking weak or stupid. He has been my mate for several years  
now. He has claimed the prince and still manages at times to look like he  
couldn't even lace his own shoes. I mean, the way it all started. Our bond,  
that is. No Saiyan in his right mind would do a thing like that.  
  
He didn't invite me to a ritual hunt. He didn't wait till we were properly  
in heat, he didn't even seem to care if there was a moon in the sky. No, the  
goofball simply took me in his arms and kissed me. He, a third class baka  
kissed the prince of Saiyans. It was bad enough he brought little presents  
for me every time we met for a sparring session. Something to eat, some  
useless trinkets and, Kami forbids, flowers. He gave me flowers.  
  
And then he kissed me.  
  
I liked it.  
  
And I didn't want to like it. So I tried to hurt him in the only way I knew  
he could be truly hurt. With words.  
  
"What gives you the idea you can kiss me?" I smirked.  
  
"Our wives are long dead. We are both alone. I love you and I thought  
maybe…"  
  
"Thought? You know Kakarot, I can't even bother to hate you."  
  
The big, strong man cringed. He didn't even try to hide how much my words  
had hurt him. He stood there and looked at me. His smile was gone. The  
sadness in his eyes was so overwhelming that even I was lost for words.  
  
"You are right, Vegeta, I am not worthy of a prince. I have just my arms to  
hold you. Just my body to worship you with. Just my heart. Nothing worth  
hating."  
  
I looked at this beautiful, strong, gentle and courageous man and at that  
moment I knew that I would have no choice but to let him claim me sooner or  
later. But I wanted it to be done the proper way, the Saiyan way. With  
Bulma, strong as she was, I was never been able to be a true Saiyan. I could  
easily forgive her for that. She was a human female, after all. Kakarot was  
a different story.  
  
So I didn't tell him that I was aware of the fact what was happening between  
us, and how I almost regretted my harsh words. I ordered him to take me on a  
hunt the next time there was a new moon. Oh, and stupid or not, he was an  
excellent hunter. He showed himself to be a more than adequate provider. I  
know, Bulma left me more than enough money, but I still needed to know that  
my mate would be able to provide for me before I would even consider to let  
him claim me. Because since he had initiated our future mating by giving me  
those flowers and by kissing me, I had no choice than to let him claim me  
first.  
  
I am not man with great social skill, so I didn't tell him about what was  
inevitable going to happen to us. I left it to him to take the first steps.  
Of course he did it all wrong, by giving me flowers and kissing me. I knew  
his amorous conduct wasn't as sudden as it seemed. For the first time in a  
long period we both were getting into the first stages of heat. And, but I  
didn't tell him that, a Saiyan only experiences the rut when there is a  
suitable mate in sight. Because Kakarot and suitable mate were somewhat  
irreconcilable terms.  
  
I wasn't exactly thrilled when I realized I had the symptoms. The heat isn't  
about being horny. If you mate during the peak of the rut, it's impossible  
to either leave your partner or mate with someone else. Maybe for some  
people this may sound very romantic, but the idea to be mated for life with  
Kakarot didn't make me overly happy. But my happiness was not the issue. I  
knew enough of my Saiyan heritage to know that. If I simply wanted to get  
off, I would choose a willing male or female, have sex and that would be  
all. Even Kakarot would do. If he hadn't been the reason why I was getting  
into heat. But he was, and I had a hard time adjusting to the fact. Of  
course I couldn't let him know what he was doing to me.  
  
And I certainly couldn't tell him, hell, I couldn't hardly tell myself, how  
pissed off I was. With Bulma I never went further than the first stages of  
heat. Anything more would have simply killed her. But with Kakarot that  
would be a totally different matter. And there was no way of stopping the  
process once it had started. He had hunted for me, I had accepted the meat  
he had offered me. So our heat went into the next stage. And he knew it.  
Maybe he didn't have the words for it, maybe it wasn't something that he  
gave a lot of thought, but he was aware of the fact that something, however  
subtle, changed between us. I saw it in his eyes, in the look of wonder and  
anticipation. He may have had my doubts about him, he would do anything to  
make me his mate.  
  
Maybe it wasn't totally voluntary, instinct driven as Saiyan bonding tend to  
be. But I still needed some control. So I was just as unfriendly to him as  
ever. I sneered, I smirked, I called him a low class baka. Not that it  
mattered. I couldn't hide my scent. I noticed his pupils dilated somewhat  
and I knew it was the same with mine. We couldn't find any rest, like there  
was an itch and we were not even sure were to scratch. Gradually we lost all  
interest in other people. Not just people as in potential lovers, but even  
our sons and daughters and our grandchildren disappeared to the very edge of  
our existence. I realized how fast the heat was reaching its peak when I saw  
that Kakarot all but ignored the kindergarten stories of our youngest  
grandson, Cauli-chan, Gotens and Trunks kid. And normally Kakarot adores the  
lively chibi. They can spend whole days together. Doing silly games and  
pretending to spar and laughing at things I can't even see.  
  
Not this time, our beloved Cauli-chan sat on his lap, but Kakarot stared at  
me. And I stared at him. Trunks must have seen us and, having gone through  
the first heat as well with his mate, simply gathered his son in his arms  
and took him home. I'm sure he said something about his granddads not being  
themselves for a little while, but I can't remember.  
  
I was obsessed with Kakarot. He became the center of my universe and I  
wasn't even sure I liked him. I certainly didn't love him, I just had the  
almost sickening urge to mate with him. And I don't mean having sex.  
Although the idea of having sex with him started, in its own strange way, to  
sound not as ridiculous as the day he first kissed me. I mean, he is a big,  
strong and, hard as it was to admit back then, handsome man.  
  
And he was more than that. He was so much more. He was the only true Saiyan  
left, beside me. He may had forgotten almost everything about his heritage,  
about who he was, but his instincts were intact. I only had to look at him  
fighting to know he wasn't as human as he himself liked to think. He wasn't  
my dreamed of mate, but he was the only one I could form a total bond with.  
He was my only chance of losing some of the at times unbearable loneliness.  
A loneliness my deceased human mate Bulma, or even my semi-Saiyan children  
Trunks and Bra couldn't even start to grasp. And whatever Kakarot tried to  
tell himself, he was just as lonely.  
  
So just having sex with him would not be sufficient. We had to fulfill the  
rituals. Every single one of them. It wasn't enough to kiss and cuddle and  
do a little fucking, of even a lot of fucking. All of that, and more, would  
take place after the bond had been formed. First work, then play.  
  
There would be a full moon that night. Our bodies and minds were totally  
focused on what was about to happen. I didn't mind anymore that I had my  
doubts about becoming the mate of someone like Kakarot. I didn't care about  
the pain I was going to experience. He and I were Saiyans and we had no  
choice but to follow the ways of the Saiyans. Even it was of no use any  
longer, for we were the last of a dying race.  
  
We were outside. Of course we were. We needed the moon. The moon that  
somehow had given us back our tails. Goku was a bit surprised at first, but  
soon he accepted it as part of what was going on between us. I'm positive  
when he first started to court me, he had nothing more in mind than some  
dates and maybe making love with me, but he adjusted better then I had  
feared. I trusted he would do what he had to do to ensure our bond, even if  
he would not understand or like it. And being the gentle, kind man that he  
was, he would not like it.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Vegeta. Can I kiss you?" he asked almost shyly.  
  
"Of course you can not kiss me. We are not mated yet. Kami, do I have to  
teach you everything?"  
  
He took my impatient word with a smile. "I'm afraid so. I have hunted for  
you, there are all kinds of strange things happening to us. We have our  
tails back. There is a full moon. Why can't we make love? I want you, I hope  
you want me. What do I have to do to become your mate?"  
  
I looked at him. The decision had been taken, not as much by ourselves, but  
by forces we could not even begin to understand. I was at peace with what  
was about to happen and with the consequences it brought. "It's simple,  
really. We undress and you take me."  
  
His smile broadened. "So we are going to make love, Geta."  
  
"No, Kakarot, we are not. You are not listening, are you?" Without waiting  
for his, no doubt uninteresting reaction, I undressed myself. I saw that he  
did the same. We were not shy around each other. Why should we? We had had  
numerous baths together, so we knew how we both looked like.  
  
Still, I couldn't help but notice, really notice this time, how perfect he  
was. A body made for battle. A body, I know now so very well, made for love.  
And I certainly noticed his erection. It shouldn't be a surprise that a man  
like him, being big and all, wasn't exactly small in that department, but it  
gave me a somewhat mixed feeling. On the one hand: I liked it. A lot. On the  
other hand: it was going to hurt. A lot.  
  
"You look great, Geta. And you are quite big for someone who is…"he started  
talking in his own rather happy and naïve voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, stop the blabbering." I became very irritated. The need to be  
mated with him was so strong I could have attacked, even killed him if he  
waited much longer. It was far beyond the urge to have sex. However strong  
that urge can be.  
I took one look at his eyes and without a word turned my back to him,  
kneeled down and offered myself like an animal. My head lowered between my  
hands on the ground, my ass high in the air. My tail moved aside, to give  
easy access. Even he must have understood what was expected of him.  
  
He did what I anticipated him to do: he started to gingerly touch my back.  
Soft, loving touches. He wanted to prepare me. He wanted to make love to me.  
And, truth be told, I was very close to giving in. Why the pain, if I had a  
lover who would to anything to give me pleasure?  
  
"Stop it, Kakarot," I snapped at him.  
  
"But lover, you said…"  
  
"I know very well what I said. I said take me. What's keeping you?"  
  
"So I can't prepare you, make it nice and easy for you? I want so much to  
make love to you, but I don't want to hurt you." He sounded so sad, but I  
had to be firm with him. So I said: "This is to make me feel pain. This is  
about you making me feel pain. It is part of the rituals. I understand them  
as much as you do, I certainly don't like them, but that's the way it is."  
For a moment I got up from my position. But I didn't look at him. I would  
look at him the moment he was my mate. Then I offered myself again, knowing  
that Kakarot would do what I asked of him.  
  
He positioned himself behind me. I felt a large, blunt hardness against the  
never invaded opening. His hands gripped my hipbones. But he couldn't stop  
their trembling. Suddenly he simply pushed forwards in one hard movement.  
  
I screamed.  
  
How else to call it. I screamed in pain and anger and humiliation. I wanted  
to fight, to flight, to beg my beloved to stop this.  
  
Then, one small moment I thought things were getting a little better. It was  
obvious I was bleeding, so his thrusts became somewhat smoother. Then  
something happened that really made me panic. He went SuperSaiyan. I  
couldn't see it, but the energy, the force behind it was so obvious.  
  
I tried to follow him, but I couldn't flare up. He became an all consuming  
flame, a power that was all but impossible to comprehend. There was no way  
that even I, a Saiyan prince could survive this.  
  
I went past agony. And I saw Death. I saw a blinding light and I knew in the  
middle of that light there was Death. And Death was Nothing. An empty light.  
The end to all things. My beloved mate, the one for whom I would endure all  
pain and even death itself, would be embraced by Death. And I would go where  
he had to go. We were not meant for eternity. He was to be my mate and I  
would lose him and he would lose me.  
  
I cried in bitter loneliness. But I went through the loneliness like I went  
through the pain. I could not accept love if I was not prepared to accept  
loneliness and pain. It was the most difficult task of my life and still I  
tried to tell my mate through the pain and the desperation how much I loved  
him. I knew I was dying.  
  
The next thing I remember was Kakarot's body against mine, his arms  
cautiously holding me as if he was afraid he could hurt me even more. But he  
couldn't. I was his. And soon he was to be mine. I knew what he was going to  
be in pain, that he was seeing his own deepest fear. But I knew he would  
survive.  
  
After we both were recovered enough there were kisses and touches and  
fucking. Lots of it too. But that's quite natural, so why waste words on  
them? Let's say Kakarot has many unexpected talents and I am a prince in  
more than one way.  
  
No, I am not a kind or friendly man. I sneer at my mate, I am not always  
patient with my family. But I know were I belong. So every night I sleep  
against his body. And knowing all that I know, I still have hope for  
eternity.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com/intl.asp  
  
  
To unsubscribe from this group, send an email to:  
saiyanslash-unsubscribe@onelist.com  
Sorry to see you go though! :(  
  
  
  
Your use of Yahoo! Groups is subject to http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/  
  
  
  
  
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete Put in   
Folder...InboxSent MessagesDraftsTrash Caninfoyahoo groups   
Previous Next | Close   
  
Hotmail Services  
Free Newsletters  
Pop Mail  
Find Message  
Reminders  
Directories   
  
The MSN Top 10  
  
Create your own Photoalbum  
Route planner& traffic jam info  
Online shopping  
MSN Live!  
Stock information  
Find with MSN Search  
Try thefree MSN Services  
Computers & Internet  
Make friends at MSN Chat  
Discover the lovechannel  
  
  
  
  
  
StartHotmailSearchShoppingPeople & ChatMoney  
  
© 2001 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. TERMS OF USE TRUSTe   
Approved Privacy Statement   
  



End file.
